


Colifer - German one shots

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Colifer - Freeform, F/M, JMO
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: eine Sammlung von Colifer OneShots auf deutschich respektiere, dass Colin O'Donoghue verheiratet ist aber die Chemie zwischen ihm & Jennifer Morrison ist nicht abstreitbar und jede einzelne Geschichte hier ist was sie ist: Fiktion!wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen!ich freue mich über jedes Feedback, solange es im Rahmen ist und sich nicht gegen das eigentliche Thema wendet!





	1. Fleckentferner

**Author's Note:**

> Ich respektiere, dass Colin verheiratet ist. Ich liebe jedoch die Chemie zwischen Jennifer und Colin. Egal ob am Set oder auch in ihrer Freizeit. Alle Geschichten sind was sie sind: Fiktion. Wer gegen Colifer ist, darf gerne weitergehen und diese Sammlung ignorieren, alle anderen sind eingeladen die Geschichte(n) zu genießen.
> 
> Jedes Kapitel / jede Geschichte ist auf Grund eines Schlagwortes entstanden - es folgen weitere :)

"Ich verstehe nicht wie das passieren konnte." Jennifer lächelte und sah ihn an. "Ist doch kein Problem, zieh dein Hemd aus und gib es mir." Colin nickte. Er legte sein Sakko über einen Sessel und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Jennifer sah zu und beobachtete ihn dabei genau. Gedankenverloren lehnte sie im Türrahmen und lächelte. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so betrachtet. Er war muskulös, das wusste sie bereits von seinen enganliegenden Shirts am Set. Seine Oberarme zeichneten sich unter dem dünnen Hemdstoff ab. Seine Finger waren geschickt. Ohne diverse Ringe, die er am Set trug, wirkten seine Hände muskulöser und größer. Kaum war die Krawatte herunten und zwei Knöpfe offen, entspannte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Colin war ebenso ein Freigeist wie Killian Jones.

Er zog das Hemd aus seiner Hose, öffnete die restlichen Knöpfe. Lose ging es an ihm herab. Seine behaarte Brust, der muskulöse Bauch, der dunkle behaarte Pfad, der von seinem Bauchnabel immer tiefer führte. Jennifers Wangen färbten sich rosa. Als Colin sich zu ihr umdrehte und die Ärmel aufknöpfte, traf sein Blick ihren. Jennifers Wangen flammten auf, ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich in seine, versuchten sich an diesen festzuhalten, nicht dem Wunsch nachzugeben ihren Blick erneut über seinen Körper gleiten zu lassen. "Alles in Ordnung, Liebes?" Jennifers Wangen wurden eine weitere Nuance röter. Sie nickte und streckte zitternd ihre Hand aus.

Als er das Hemd abstreifte und es ihr in die Hand drückte, berührten sich ihre Finger. Es war wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Jennifer wandte den Blick ab und murmelte, dass sie gleich wieder hier sei. Sie drehte sich um und eilte ins Badezimmer. Mit Colins Hemd in der Hand stützte sie sich am Waschbecken ab. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Spiegelbild. Jen betrachtete ihre rosigen Wangen. Ihr Herzschlag war schneller als sonst, ihre Atmung diesem angepasst. Reiß dich zusammen, Jennifer.

Langsam öffnete sie einen Wandschrank neben sich. Sie holte eine Flasche heraus und öffnete sie. Dann breitete sie das Hemd auf der Waschmaschine aus. "Brauchst du Hilfe?" Colins abruptes Erscheinen überraschte Jennifer. Erschrocken ließ sie die Flasche fallen. Sie bückte sich, ebenso wie Colin. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Ihre Finger berührten sich als sie gleichzeitig nach der Flasche griffen. Erneut durchfuhr sie ein wohliger Schauer. "Ich sollte wirklich...wenn wir rechtzeitig...", stotterte Jennifer und sah Colin tief in die Augen. Er lächelte; amüsiert, liebevoll, fragend. Jennifer schloss ihre Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete diese dann wieder.

Colin sah sie immer noch an, er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Jennifers Blick fiel auf ihre Finger, die immer noch fest um die Flasche geschlossen waren, plötzlich spürte sie Colins Hand auf ihrer Wange. Sie hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Colins Daumen strich sanft über ihre Wange, auf und ab. Jennifers Augen trafen erneut auf seine. "Colin, ich...dein Hemd...das Dinner..." Sie stotterte erneut, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, unfähig einen ganzen Satz am Stück herauszubekommen. Seine Berührungen, die zarten Bewegungen seines Daumens, sein heißer Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, seine Lippen nur dicht vor ihren. Jennifers gesamter Körper zitterte, erneut durchflutete sie ein heißer wohliger Schauer.

"Colin", ihre Stimme war mehr ein Hauchen, ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust, sie war sich sicher, dass er es hören musste. Ihre Wangen glühten, waren in ein sattes Pink getaucht. Wie in Zeitlupe schloss Colin den Raum zwischen ihnen, drückte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre. Jennifers Augen schlossen sich, Colins Hand hielt immer noch ihre Wange, sanft und zärtlich. Langsam löste er sich wieder von ihr, sah ihr in die Augen, bevor er sich erneut vorlehnte und seine Lippen ein weiteres Mal auf ihre drückte.

Impulsiver als zuvor, seine Zunge strich über ihre Oberlippe, bat um Einlass. Jennifer war in dem Moment gefangen, nicht nur ein Mal hatte sie daran gedacht wie es wäre ihn zu küssen. Doch das hier war jenseits ihrer Vorstellung. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie langsam ihre Lippen, gewährte ihm Einlass. Als ihre Zungen aufeinander trafen entfachte ein Feuer, Jennifers Hand lag auf Colins Brust, die Finger der beiden Hände, die gerade noch die kleine Flasche umfasst hatten, waren nun ineinander verhakt. Colins Hand, die gerade noch auf Jennifers Wange gelegen hatte, war nun in ihren Haaren. Der Kuss wurde noch intensiver als Colin seinen Kopf schief legte.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ließ sie auseinander fahren. Jennifer sah Colin aus großen Augen an. Langsam stand sie auf, ihre Schritte waren unsicher, ihre Wangen glühten. Sie legte ihre Finger auf ihre Lippen. Kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnete atmete sie durch. "Ms. Morrison", grüßte ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann, "können wir?"

"Ähm", Jennifer wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. In dem Moment kam Colin zu ihr, er hatte sein Hemd wieder angezogen aber noch nicht zugeknöpft. Er nickte dem Fahrer zu, sah dann zu Jennifer. "Sieht man es sehr?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, bemüht ihren Blick auf der Stelle des Hemdes zu belassen, auf der kurz zuvor noch ein großer Kaffeefleck gewesen war.

"Wir kommen gleich", sagte sie zu dem Fahrer, ging dann zu Colin. Sie nahm die Krawatte, legte sie um seinen Hals und band sie, während er seine Ärmel zuknöpfte. Sie waren still, sagten nichts. Als Jennifer den Knoten zuzog sah sie ihm in die Augen. "Du solltest zur Sicherheit dein Sakko anbehalten oder zuvor auf die Toilette gehen um zu sehen ob der Fleckentferner genutzt hat." Er nickte und lächelte, streifte sein Sakko über und half ihr dann in ihre Jacke.

Als er hinter ihr stand beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr. "Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie umwerfend du heute aussiehst?" Jennifer wurde rot, als er dann auch noch einen Kuss auf ihren Hals drückte, schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. "Wir sollten wirklich gehen." Er nickte, nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinem Unterarm. Beim Hinausgehen, drehte er sich noch einmal um, drehte das Licht ab und schloss ab.


	2. das Bild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auch hier gilt: Ich respektiere, dass Colin verheiratet ist. Ich liebe jedoch die Chemie zwischen Jennifer und Colin. Egal ob am Set oder auch in ihrer Freizeit. Alle Geschichten sind was sie sind: Fiktion. Wer gegen Colifer ist, darf gerne weitergehen und diese Sammlung ignorieren, alle anderen sind eingeladen die Geschichte(n) zu genießen.

Als sie das Bild sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Unmöglich. Immer wieder schloss sie ihre Augen nur um sie dann erneut zu öffnen und auf ihr Display zu sehen. Warum? Wie? Sie atmete durch, legte das Telefon weg und legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände. Es nützte nichts. Es war geschehen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Das Bild war online.

Die Gerüchteküche brodelte, kochte förmlich über. Das Klopfen an ihren Wohnwagen ließ sie hochschrecken. Ein letztes Mal sah sie auf das Display. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Sie betrachtete das Foto, las sich die aktuellsten Kommentare durch, beobachtete wie die Likes immer mehr wurden.

Mit einem Klick wurde das Display dunkel, sie steckte das Telefon in ihre Hosentasche und trat hinaus ins helle Licht. Es war ungewöhnlich ruhig am Set, doch als sie ein paar Schritte ging, hörte sie die Fans, die um das Set standen. Sie pfiffen und riefen, Jennifer winkte verstohlen und setzte ihren Weg fort. Als sie auf die restliche Gruppe stieß, sahen sie alle an. Jennifer wurde rot.

Ginny kam hinzu und kuschelte sich an ihren Sohn. "Hey, wie war die Verleihung?" Sie klang unschuldig und anhand der Blicke, die ihr alle anderen zuwarfen schien sie tatsächlich keine Ahnung zu haben. "Es war eine interessante Veranstaltung", antwortete Jen und versuchte ruhig und gelassen zu wirken. "Ja?! Warst du alleine dort?" Jennifer nickte. Sie saß in einem der aufgestellten Stühle und genoss die Sonne. Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, doch Ginny ließ dies nicht zu. Sie sah sich um und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Heute sind aber viele Fans hier, hab ich etwas verpasst? Bekommen wir neue Kollegen?"

Lana hatte die Konversation amüsiert beobachtet. "Nein, ich denke sie sind alle wegen einer brennenden Frage hier und hoffen auf eine Antwort." Jennifer sah sie direkt an, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Sie sah hoch, Colin stand hinter ihr und reichte ihr einen Becher. Sie lächelte und nahm diesen dankend an. Urplötzlich brachen die Fans in wildes Gekreische aus. Ginny drehte sich um und hob die Augenbrauen. "Was zum...?", fragte sie und sah die anderen an. Lana lächelte, Jennifer sah zu Colin, der sie wiederum fragend ansah. "Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du keine Ahnung hast", sagte Lana plötzlich und sah Colin eindringlich an.

Er wandte den Blick ab und sah zu ihr. "Und worüber sollte ich Bescheid wissen, Liebes?" Lana sah zu Jen. Diese seufzte und holte ihr Telefon aus der Tasche. Sie entsperrte es und hielt es ihm hin. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, beinahe hätte er seinen Kaffee fallen lassen. "Wie? Wann? Ich meine...Jen!" Jennifer sah ihn an, dann auf das Display. Sie wollte es gerade weglegen als Ginny sich zu ihr wandte.

"Was ist denn los?" Colin und Jen wechselten einen Blick bevor Jennifer ihr das Handy gab. Ginny hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Sie sah von Colin zu Jen und wieder zu Colin. "Uuund?", fragte sie dann während sie das Telefon retournierte. Colin sah Jennifer an, plötzlich machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breit. Nun war es an Jennifer ihn fragend anzusehen. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, beugte er sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Das Geschrei, das Gekreische, die Rufe, Pfiffe, das Getöse und der Tumult nahmen binnen Sekunden ungeahnte Ausmaße an. Jennifer wurde knallrot. Colin strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Lana schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf während Ginny grinsend gegenüber stand.


	3. Unterwäsche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich respektiere, dass Colin verheiratet ist. Ich liebe jedoch die Chemie zwischen Jennifer und Colin. Egal ob am Set oder auch in ihrer Freizeit. Alle Geschichten sind was sie sind: Fiktion. Wer gegen Colifer ist, darf gerne weitergehen und diese Sammlung ignorieren, alle anderen sind eingeladen die Geschichte(n) zu genießen.

"Meghan, bitte...", Jennifer war genervt, sie hatte keine Lust mehr. Den ganzen Tag waren sie bereits unterwegs. Von einem Geschäft ins nächste, haben tausend Outfits ausprobiert um dann doch das meiste wieder zurückzuhängen.

"Doch, komm schon, bitte nur noch dieses eine", Meghan sah sie mit einem lieblichen Wimpernaufschlag an. Jennifer stieß hart Luft aus. "Aber wirklich nur noch dieses hier." Meghan küsste sie auf die Wange und zog sie in das Geschäft. Jennifer sah sich um. "Ehrlich?", fragte sie genervt.

Meghan stand einen Gang weiter und durchsuchte das Regal. Sie ließ ihre Finger über das Material der einzelnen Kleidungsstücke gleiten. Sie dachte kurz nach, als Meghan sie mit der Schulter leicht anstupste. "Hier gibt es die beste, schönste, exquisiteste Unterwäsche." Sie grinste verstohlen. Jennifer sah sie an. "Und warum sollte ich mir so eine kaufen?" "Komm schon, Jen, man weiß ja nie was sich wo ergibt." Jennifer kniff die Augen zusammen, während Meghan sie anstrahlte. "Und glaubst du, dass ich jetzt immer diese exquisite Wäsche anhabe, wenn ich ausgehe?" "Warum nicht?", fragte ihre Freundin und rempelte sie leicht an. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie schon verschwunden.

Jennifer seufzte als plötzlich ihr Handy klingelte. Bleibt es bei heute Abend? C Jennifer lächelte, schnell flogen ihre Finger über das Display. Versprochen ist versprochen, ausserdem brauche ich nach dem heutigen Tag einen ruhigen Kinoabend. Meghan schleppt mich von Geschäft zu Geschäft. J Sie wartete kurz, doch Colin antwortete nicht, daher steckte sie ihr Handy wieder ein. "Jen, komm", Meghan stand vor ihr, über und über behangen mit unterschiedlichen Dessous. Jens Augen weiteten sich.

"Die willst du doch nicht alle probieren, oder?" Meghan lachte. "Nein, die probieren wir an." Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf, sie wusste aber, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Wenn sich Meghan etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte man sie kaum umstimmen. Außerdem wusste Jennifer, dass, wenn sie mitmachte, sie schneller nach Hause kam. Sie gingen zu den Kabinen. Jennifer streckte die Hand aus um die für sie gewählten Stücke zu nehmen, doch stattdessen zog sie Meghan in eine große Kabine. Jen konnte nicht einmal protestieren, denn Meghan hatte ihr Kleid schon abgestreift und stand nun nur noch in Unterwäsche neben ihr.

"Komm schon, so können wir uns wenigstens gleich Feedback geben", Meghan war definitiv kein schamhafter Mensch. Jennifer seufzte und nickte. Sie zog ihr Kleid aus als Meghan plötzlich lauthals zu lachen begann. Sie sah Jennifer belustigt an. Im nächsten Moment zupfte sie an Jennifers Träger. "Was ist denn das?" Jennifer sah an sich herab. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, welchen BH sie heute angezogen hatte. Es war ihr Liebling, er war bequem aber vollkommen unscheinbar. Man sah ihm an, dass Jennifer ihn gerne und oft trug. "Du brauchst dringend neue Wäsche. Du lässt die neue Unterwäsche dann gleich an und den hier entsorgen wir." Jennifer wollte protestieren, doch Meghan sah sie eindringlich an. Jennifer seufzte.

Plötzlich piepste ihr Handy. Sie nahm es zur Hand während Meghan sich umzog. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem ruhigen DVD Abend und Unmengen an chinesischem Essen? Ich bring das Essen, du suchst den Film aus? Jennifer lächelte, sie drückte auf antworten, doch da unterbrach sie Meghan abrupt. "Komm schon, Jen, mit wem schreibst du da? Ich will deine Meinung hören." Jennifer legte das Handy auf die Bank und sah ihre Freundin an. Die Kombination schmeichelte ihrer Freundin, doch ihr gefiel die Farbe nicht. Meghan sah sie beleidigt an, doch dann nickte sie. "Komm jetzt du."

Jennifer nickte und angelte sich einen lila farbenen BH mit passendem Höschen. Auf der Wäsche waren schwarze Spitzenapplikationen. Während sie die Wäsche anzog und Meghan bereits im Begriff war eine weitere Garnitur anzuziehen nahm Meghan das Gespräch wieder auf. "Also mit wem hast du vorhin geschrieben?" Jennifer biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ginny", log sie und hoffte, dass Meghan die Lüge nicht bemerkte. Meghan drehte sich in diesem Augenblick zu ihr um. "Woah, Jen. Sieh dich an!" Meghans Augen glitzerten. Jennifer betrachtete sich im Spiegel und musste Meghan zustimmen.

Ihre Augen leuchteten, ihr eigener Anblick faszinierte sie. Die Träger waren leicht und legten sich weich auf ihre Schultern, das Material fühlte sich kühl an und schmiegte sich perfekt an ihre Formen. Nichts drückte, nichts ziepte, es fühlte sich fast an, als wäre sie nackt. Sie drehte sich ein wenig und entdeckte ihren Po in einem der Spiegel. Sanft strich sie über diesen, die Passform, das Material, die Farbe ließen ihn noch besser zur Geltung sah umwerfend aus. Sie drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, dass Meghan ihr Handy in der Hand hatte und ein Foto machte.

"Schauen wir mal, was Ginny dazu sagt." Meghan lächelte und sah zu Jennifer. Diese war aschfahl. "Jen?" " . . ?", presste sie durch zusammengepresste Zähnen hervor. Meghan sah sie an und nickte. "Scheiße Meghan, bist du verrückt?", blaffte sie ihre Freundin plötzlich an. "Gott, jetzt sei doch nicht so, es ist doch nur Ginny." Meghans Augen weiteten sich. "Oder?" Plötzlich piepste das Handy in Meghans Hand. Beide Frauen starrten auf dieses. Jennifer schluckte. Sie ging auf Meghan zu und nahm ihr das Handy aus der Hand. Mit zitternden Fingern, wischte sie über das Display. Sofort war Colins Antwort auf dem Display zu sehen. WOW (mit Emoji) Jennifer wurde knallrot. Sie sah zu Meghan, ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. "Ich nehme es." "Jen, mit wem schreibst du?" Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf, sah sie direkt an. "Ich denke ich behalte es gleich an."


	4. Scherben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jen war ungeschickt und Colin eilt zur Hilfe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auch hier gilt: Ich respektiere, dass Colin verheiratet ist. Ich liebe jedoch die Chemie zwischen Jennifer und Colin. Egal ob am Set oder auch in ihrer Freizeit. Alle Geschichten sind was sie sind: Fiktion. Wer gegen Colifer ist, darf gerne weitergehen und diese Sammlung ignorieren, alle anderen sind eingeladen die Geschichte(n) zu genießen.

Jennifer stand vor der Abwasch, betrachtete ihre Hand, betrachtete die Scherben in der Abwasch, Blut tropfte von ihrer Fingerspitze. Jennifer versuchte die Blutung mit ihrer anderen Hand zu stoppen, doch das Blut tropfte unaufhörlich. "Verdammt!" Sie sah sich um, versuchte etwas zu finden, das sie auf die Wunde drücken konnte. Wie konnte sie nur so ungeschickt gewesen sein? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich wieder zur Abwasch.

 

Sie hörte ihre Freunde im Nebenraum, sie lachten und scherzten. Es war schon spät, man hatte ihre Abwesenheit wohl noch nicht bemerkt oder es war ihnen egal. Sie hatte sich ja eigentlich nur ein Glas holen wollen. Sie seufzte. Sie wollte die Küche nicht verschmutzen, versuchte daher ihre Hand über der Abwasch zu halten. Sie löste ihre zweite Hand und betrachtete den Schnitt. Mit ihrem Ellenbogen drehte sie das Wasser auf und hielt beide Hände darunter. Es brannte, doch das störte sie nicht. 

 

Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden hinter sich. Sie wandte ihren Kopf, ohne ihre Hände aus der Abwasch zu nehmen. "Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Colin und öffnete seinen Kühlschrank. Sie sah ihn an, betrachtete ihn, seine starken Arme, seine breiten Schultern, sein kantiges und zugleich sanftes Kinn, seinen getrimmter Bart, seine weichen Lippen, seine stechenden blauen Augen, seine wuscheligen und doch geordneten Haare. Sie seufzte, ohne zu bemerken, dass er längst den Kühlschrank geschlossen hatte und sich nun amüsiert lächelnd gegen diesen lehnte. 

 

Jennifer wurde rot, sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihn anstarrte und sah schnell weg. Sie gab dem Alkohol die Schuld. Immerhin hatten sie zusammen bereits mehrere Flaschen Wein geleert.

 

"Jen?" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm, er stand immer noch beim Kühlschrank, hatte eine Schüssel Eis in der einen und eine Flasche in der anderen Hand. Bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, kamen Liam und Amy herein. Sie torkelten auf Colin zu und nahmen ihm die Sachen ab. "Kommt ihr auch einmal wieder?", fragte Liam und grinste. Er war sichtlich angetrunken. "Wir kommen gleich." Amy lachte, stützte sich auf Liam und die beiden torkelten zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

 

Jen lächelte, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Hand fuhr. "Ah", sie zuckte zusammen und sah auf ihre Hände. Ein rosaroter Fluss lief in den Ausguss, wurde immer wieder von neuen Tropfen ihres Blutes und dem Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn gespeist. 

 

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass jemand neben ihr stand. "Woah, Jen!", Colin beugte sich über sie, er öffnete eine Lade und holte ein Geschirrtuch heraus. "Was ist passiert?" Er drehte sie sanft zu sich und wickelte ihre Hand in das Tuch. "Es tut mir Leid, ich war ungeschickt...", stammelte Jennifer verlegen. Seine Berührungen machten sie schwindelig, oder lag es am Alkohol oder doch am Blutverlust? Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

Colin drehte das Wasser ab und sah sie liebevoll an. "Komm mit", er presste das Tuch fest auf ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie folgte ihm ins Badezimmer. Er strich sanft über ihren Handrücken, erneut wurde ihr schwindelig - oder hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Sie stand nun an das Waschbecken gelehnt, ihre Hand ruhte in diesem, das Tuch war bereits leicht rot. Colin kramte in einem Spiegelkästchen neben ihr. Seine Schulter berührte ihre - ein leichter Schauer durchfuhr sie, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. 

 

Als Colin sich zu ihr umdrehte, lächelte sie ihn an. Er sah sie an, stoppte in seinen Bewegungen, lächelte ebenfalls. "Hand", sagte er liebevoll und streckte seine Hand aus. Sie legte ihre in seine und strahlte. "Äh, Jen, ich meinte deine verletzte Hand." Jennifer wurde knallrot. Sie zog ihre Hand langsam aus seiner, dabei bemerkte sie, wie seine Finger sich leicht um ihre geschlossen hatten. 

 

Sie streckte ihm ihre verletzte Hand hin. Sanft wickelte er sie aus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie studierte sein Gesicht, jeden Zentimeter betrachtete sie. Jede Falte seiner Stirn, seine Augenbrauen, seine wundervollen Augen, seine Wangen, halb bedeckt von seinem weichen Bart, die kleine Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange.

 

"Jennifer?", Colin sah sie direkt an, ihre Finger ruhten auf seiner Wange, während seine auf ihrer verletzten Hand lagen. Erneut wurde sie knallrot und hätte er ihre Hand nicht gehalten, wäre sie wohl nach hinten gestolpert. Sie zog ihre Finger aus seinem Gesicht zurück, ihre Augen ruhten weiterhin auf seinen. "Ich..ich...", stammelte Jennifer und bemühte sich wegzusehen, doch Colins Augen hielten sie gefangen. Sein Blick war weich und warmherzig. 

 

"Das wird jetzt wehtun", sagte er ruhig und sein Blick wurde ernst. Jennifer musste schlucken, sie hatte Angst was er als nächstes sagen würde, ja, sie hatte eine Grenze überschritten, doch sein ernster Ton machte sie nervös. 

 

Im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz. Von ihren Fingerspitzen bis in ihre Zehen durchfuhr sie dieser, breitete sich wie eine heiße, dumpfe Welle in ihrem Körper aus. Sie schloss die Augen und sog die Luft hart ein, Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Colin ihr ohne große Vorwarnung das Desinfektionsmittel über die Wunde kippen würde. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um seine Hand, sie stützte sich mit der anderen am Waschbecken ab, versuchte dem Schmerz nicht nachzugeben. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. 

 

Sie riss ihre Augen auf, sah ihn mit tränengefüllten Augen an. Im nächsten Moment trafen seine Lippen auf ihre. Erneut durchströmte sie eine heiße Welle, dieses Mal jedoch auf angenehme Art und Weise. Um ihren festen Halt war es jedoch geschehen. Sie ließ das Waschbecken los und strauchelte, doch Colin zog sie blitzschnell in seine Arme. Er löste sich von ihr und sah sie kurz an. "Geht's wieder?", fragte er liebevoll und wandte sich, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, wieder ihrer Verletzung zu. 

 

Jennifer konnte nichts sagen, selbst wenn sie gewollt und gewusst hätte was sie sagen sollte, sie konnte nicht. Sie sah ihn bloß an, sah, wie seine Finger geschickt ihre Wunde behandelten, zärtlich über ihre Hand strichen. Als er fertig war drückte er einen sanften Kuss auf das Pflaster, das nun ihre Wunde verdeckte. 

 

"Ddddanke", stammelte Jennifer und zog ihre Hand langsam zu sich. Sie sah auf das Pflaster, ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust. Ihre Beine waren wie Gummi, sie blickte zurück und ließ sich langsam auf den Badewannenrand sinken.

 

"Hey, hey", sagte Colin und legte einen Arm schützend um sie. Er setzte sich neben sie und rieb ihren Arm. "Alles in Ordnung, Jen?" "Mir ist nur etwas schwindelig. Es geht aber schon", erwiderte sie und stand auf. Sie schwankte und Colin stand ebenfalls auf, er zog sie in seine Arme. 

 

Der Duft der Jennifer entgegenschlug machten ihre Beine noch weicher. Unbewusst lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust, sie inhalierte förmlich sein Aroma. "Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir wieder zu den anderen gehen", sagte Jennifer ruhig "Und ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn du dich kurz ausruhst." Sie sah zu ihm hoch, doch dann legte sie ihren Kopf erneut auf seine Brust und schloss die Augen. "Vielleicht", antwortete sie leise, ihr Hände hingen neben ihrem Körper herab. Colins Hände lagen auf ihren Hüften. "Vielleicht", wiederholte Colin lächelnd.

 


	5. Flohmarkt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wenn Jennifer sich nicht entscheiden kann ihre Mad Men Bar selbst zu kaufen, muss ihr doch jemand unter die Arme greifen

Inspiriert von einem Bild, das in Jennifers Wohnzimmer aufgenommen wurde und ihre MadMan Bar zeigt.

 

Colin lächelte, er schlenderte über den kaum besuchten Flohmarkt. Es nieselte leicht, daher packten bereits einige Aussteller ihren Stand zusammen. Mäßig interessiert an den Geschehnissen, steuerte er direkt auf einen Stand am anderen Ende des Platzes zu. Er lächelte als er das junge Mädchen sah, das hinter dem Tresen stand. 

 

"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass der Regen dich vertrieben hat." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Und?", fragte er neugierig. Sie lächelte nun noch mehr und nickte. Er atmete durch. 

 

"Aber...", begann das Mädchen und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Colin sah sie fragend an. "Aber sie hat nichts alles genommen." 

 

Er lacht kurz auf. "Das war mir klar. Ich nehme den Rest." Das Mädchen nickte und holte etwas hinter der Theke hervor. 

 

"Sie hat sehr lange überlegt, ich glaube sie war sich bis zum Ende nicht sicher." Sie packte Colin alles ein und verrechnete, er gab großzügig Trinkgeld und verabschiedete 

sich.

 

* * *

 

Jennifer lief beinahe schon über den kleinen Marktplatz. Schwere Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel. _Bitte, bitte, bitte,_ dachte sie und sah zu dem Platz, an dem sie knapp eine halbe Stunde zuvor gestanden hatte, nur um sich dann erst recht gegen den Kauf zu entscheiden. Sie hielt inne, als sie sah, dass der Platz leer war. _Verdammt_ , dachte sie und ärgerte sich noch mehr über sich selbst. 

 

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Telefon. Eine Nachricht von Colin. 

 

**Lust auf einen Kaffee? Colin**

 

Sie lächelte und seufzte, doch bevor sie antworten konnte, klingelte es erneut. 

 

**Du siehst aus als bräuchtest du einen.**

 

Sie sah sich um und suchte den Platz ab, doch da stand er schon neben ihr, hielt schützend einen Schirm über sie. 

 

"Verfolgst du mich?" Er lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hakte sich ein und zusammen schlenderten sie über den Platz. "Was machst du hier?", fragte sie neugierig. 

 

"Du hast mir so sehr von diesem Flohmarkt vorgeschwärmt, da dachte ich, ich seh' ihn mir mal selbst an." 

 

"Da hast du dir einen schlechten Tag ausgesucht", sagte sie und klemmte ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr. Sie betraten ein kleines Café, doch es war heillos überfüllt. Jennifer seufzte. 

 

"Komm", sie öffnete die Tür erneut und zog ihn hinaus. 

 

* * *

 

 

Zehn Minuten später standen sie in Jennifers Küche. Die Luft war erfüllt von Kaffeeduft. "Ist zwar nicht dasselbe, aber immerhin, Kaffee und es ist warm hier." 

 

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und lächelte. "Und wir sind unter uns." Jennifer lächelte. Sie ging in das Wohnzimmer, Colin folgte ihr, sein Blick fiel auf eine leere Kommode. "Immer noch nichts Passendes gefunden?", fragte er, deutete auf die Kommode und nippte an seinem Kaffee. 

 

Sie drehte sich um und ließ sich murrend in einen ihrer Sessel fallen. Sie murmelte etwas, was Colin nicht verstand und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. Colin sah sie an, er sagte nichts. Jennifer seufzte, stellte ihre Tasse auf den Kaffeetisch vor sich und stand erneut auf. Sie ging an Colin vorbei und holte etwas aus dem Vorzimmer. Er sah ihr nach, versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Als sie zurückkam hatte sie eine kleine Plastiktasche in der Hand. 

 

Er sah sie fragend an. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, setzte sich auf die kleine Couch und öffnete die Tasche. Colin setzte sich zu ihr, er stellte seine Tasse ebenfalls ab und wartete. Jennifer seufzte, legte ihre Stirn in Falten und hielt ihm einen eingewickelten Gegenstand hin. Er nahm diesen und wickelte ihn aus. Es war ein Aschenbecher in Form eines Schwanes. 

 

Colin konnte nicht mehr, er lachte los. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu nehmen, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Jennifer sah ihn fragend an, ihre Augen funkelten. Sie konnte sich seine Reaktion nicht erklären. 

 

"Wirklich, Jen?", fragte Colin plötzlich und drehte den Schwan in seiner Hand. 

 

"Was?", fragte sie genervt und nahm ihm den Schwan aus der Hand. Colin stand auf, dabei sah er sie an und sprach nun ernst und ruhig. 

 

"Du hast die Möglichkeit eine komplette - wie nennst du es noch einmal...", er überlegte kurz und verließ den Raum während er weitersprach. "ach ja, Mad Men Bar", sagte er und kam mit einer Tasche zurück, "zu kaufen und du nimmst nur...", er nahm ihr den Aschenbecher ab, "das da?" 

 

Jennifer sah ihn fragend an, sie war perplex und irritiert. "Was? Woher?", stammelte sie als er den Inhalt seiner Tasche auf den Kaffeetisch stellte. Jennifers Augen wurden immer größer, sie sah von ihm zu den Objekten auf ihrem Tisch und zurück zu ihm.

 

"Du...wann...woher...wie?", sie quiekte und fiel ihm plötzlich um den Hals. Er sah sie lächelnd an, seine Arme legte er sanft auf ihren Rücken. "Du erzählst mir doch seit Wochen davon und da dachte ich...", doch er kam nicht weiter. 

 

Jennifers strahlend grüne Augen trafen seine, sie lächelte voller Glück, sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Im nächsten Moment drückte sie ihre Lippen sanft auf seine, sie drückte sich näher an ihn, während er seinen Griff um sie verstärkte um sie noch enger an sich zu drücken. 

 

Als sie ihre Position leicht veränderte, kam sie an dem Kaffeetisch an, sodass nicht nur ihre Tassen wackelten, sondern auch das goldene Tablett, auf dem ein alter Eisbehälter, eine Eiszange, vier alte Whiskeygläser, zwei eckige Flaschen und der Schwanenaschenbecher, standen.

 


End file.
